Centaurians
The Centaurians are an evil race from the Mortal Kombat series. Physiology Centaurians are similar to centaurs in folklore. The upper half of their bodies resemble a muscular man with horns. The lower half of their bodies resemble a horse with a long tail. Centaurians' eyes are entirely white. Relationship with the Shokan The Centaurians and the Shokan are bitter enemies. Both sides compete to be favored by Shao Khan, the emperor of Outworld. They have other reasons to hate each other. The Shokan were demoted during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm and the Centaurians were transformed. Despite the differences, Shao Kahn still relies on both races to serve him. History Original Timeline Service to Shao Kahn The Centaurians were always loyal to Shao Kahn, the emperor of Outworld. Instead, he favored the Shokan who were rivals of the Centaurians. The Shokan Prince maintained a winning streak in the Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm. This earned his people the favor of Outworld's emperor. The Centaurians would eventually have the opportunity to earn the respect that they desired. Succession The Centaurians acquired the respect that they desired for many years. The Shokan lost their grace in Shao Khan's eyes. This happened when they failed to win the Mortal Kombat tournaments from Earthrealm and Outworld. As a result, Shao Kahn honored the Centaurians by favoring them as his most loyal servant. Motaro became the general of Kahn's army during their invasion of Earthrealm. Another Shokan named Sheeva was involved but she served the lesser role as bodyguard of queen Sindel. The Centaurians still held their position with Shao Kahn after the invasion ended. Alliance with Princess Kitana Years later, Shao Kahn's empire slowly crumbled. Despite the Centaurians' loyalty toward Shao Kahn, they were not able to help him because of the Forces of Light. They were also at war with the Shokan. Princess Kitana took the opportunity to settle a peace treaty between the Centaurians and the Shokan. Motaro accepted the treaty and joined forces with the Shokan. Together, both races and Kitana broke into Shao Kahn's stronghold. Transformation into Minotaurs The Centaurians lost their status. Goro was saved by Shao Kahn and helped him rebuild his empire. Goro's help earned the Emperor's favor of the Shokan. By using shamanistic magic, the Shokan transformed the Centaurians into minotaurs. Despite the Centaurians' transformation, they were still able to thrive. Battle of Armageddon At some point, Armeggedon started. Every kombatant was involved in the war to obtain the power of Blaze. Whoever acquired the power who also obtain the power of a god. The Centaurians saw this as an opportunity to remove their curse and kill the Shokan to get revenge. Motaro was sent to acquire the power. However, he was killed in the war. Current Timeline Return to the Past Shao Kahn won the Battle of Armeggedon. Everyone else was killed except for Raiden. He used the remains of his medallion to send a vision to himself in the past. It changed the flow of history. Invasion of Earthrealm ??? Decline ??? Gallery Motaro Stance.gif Centaurians Defenders of the Realm.jpg Motaro Transformation.jpg|Motaro transformed into a Minotaur. Centaurian Relic.png|Centaurian Horn Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Hostile Species Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony